Technologies utilizing non-contact reception functions such as non-contact communication between a non-contact integration circuit (IC) and a reader/writer using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, infrared communication between mobile phones, and a wireless power feeding process of supplying energy to a battery of a smartphone have become widespread. For example, the technologies utilizing the non-contact reception functions are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Using the technology utilizing the non-contact communication which is an example of the non-contact reception function, a user can smoothly pass through a ticket gate of a station and board an electric train by bringing a card having a non-contact IC close to the reader/writer at the ticket gate.
Using the technology utilizing the infrared communication, which is one non-contact reception function, a user can exchange information such as a mail address by juxtaposing mobile phones such that they can perform infrared communication.
Using the technology utilizing the wireless power feeding, which is one non-contact reception function, a user can charge a battery of his or her mobile phone without use of a power cord.
However, there is directivity in radio waves for use in the non-contact reception functions such as the non-contact communication, the infrared communication, and the wireless power feeding and there is a limit in a communicable range. Thus, alignment is necessary between a terminal device to be handled by the user and an opposed device which is a target of the non-contact reception function to be performed by the terminal device.
When the terminal device performs the infrared communication with the opposed device in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a radiation position mark indicating a radiation direction of infrared light is displayed on a screen of the terminal device and alignment for the opposed device is performed based on the mark.
When communication is performed between the non-contact IC mounted on the terminal device and the opposed device in the technology of Patent Document 2, the alignment of the terminal device for the opposed device is performed and communication is initiated when the two devices enter a communicable area.
In the technology of Patent Document 3, a posture of the terminal device is sensed and non-contact IC power supply is cut off according to the posture. Thereby, an operation is limited so that the terminal device does not respond even when the reader/writer is close and security is improved.